Impossible Love
by girlschmidtjow23
Summary: Damon Salvatore esta atrapado en un triangulo amoroso, no sabe si elegir a Elena su "princesa de la oscuridad" o a Marie ¿que crees que son los subcocientes? pese a que no puede tocarla la ama. Esta historia te mostrara que no necesariamente necesitas sentir a una perosna para amarla...


IMPOSSIBLE LOVE

Wazza camaradas comisarios aquí les traigo una nueva novela de the vampire diaries…probablemente ya leyeron mi primera novela llamada **"el diario de Damon"** espero que les guste la sinopsis y el pequeño capítulo de esta novela…espero sus comentarios, criticas o sugerencias…pero bueno empecemos…

Damon Salvatore…uno de los vampiros más famosos de toda américa…está atrapado dentro de un triángulo amoroso.

El tendrá que decidir si escoge a Elena o a su **"subcociente "Marie ** ¿Qué crees que son los subconscientes? __Pese a que Damon no pueda tocar a Marie el la ama…pero también esta Elena la chica que lo hizo cambiar para bien y que gracias a ella pudo sacar su lado humano.

Esta historia te dará muchas sorpresas tanto buenas como malas…

Capítulo 1: Perdida y amor infantil

Era 8 de octubre de 1840 en Mystic Falls, un día tormentoso con una lluvia fuerte ahí se encontraba una casa con una pareja, la mujer estaba dando luz a su primer hijo el dolor era intenso mientras que el hombre estaba esperando en la sala, estaba preocupado por su mujer pero a la vez estaba emocionado pues se convertiría en padre, pasaron las horas y aún seguía esperando. Perdido en sus pensamientos, tratando visualizarse como sería un buen padre para esa criatura, como lo cuidaría y criaría hasta que una mujer la saco de sus pensamientos…

-señor Salvatore-_dijo la criada-_ felicidades es un hermoso niño-_lo decía con una sonrisa-._

_El señor "Salvatore" salto de alegría pero con cautela se dirigió hacia la habitación de su mujer, donde vio una imagen linda y a la vez delicada era su bella esposa Amelia con su hijo en sus brazos. Se acercó a su cama y pudo ver a su hijo era: de pelo negro como el de su padre y tenía los bellos ojos azules de su madre._

_-_es bello-_dijo Amelia-_¿no crees?-_pregunto-._

-así es querida lo cuidaremos bien y algún día será un hombre muy importante-_comento Thomas _(ojo así le puse al señor "Salvatore" porque el nombre original no me gusta mucho y además es difícil escribirlo y pronunciarlo XD pero sigamos) -.

_Mientras tanto en un lugar en el universo…_

_-_todo listo señor ha nacido otra criatura usted nos avisara cuando le enviaremos la "sorpresa"-_comento un hombre canoso con una toga -._

_-_muy bien cuando tenga 7 años se lo enviaremos…y recuerda que si él lo ignora, desaparecerá de su vida ¿entendiste?-_dijo un hombre gordo con toga roja-._

_-_sí señor

_7 años después…_

_Los Salvatore se había convertido en una de las familias más importantes de toda Virginia, ahí se encontraba un niño ojiazul de cabello negro jugando, llamado Damon Salvatore, tenía un tren de madera , estaba esperando a que llegara su nuevo hermanito (_recuerden que Damon es mayor que Stefan por 7 años).

_En eso el oye un grito de su madre, deja su tren de juguete y baja rápidamente para ver como estaba, baja a la sala, la encuentra tirada y manchada de sangre._

-Damon-_dice Amelia-_ve a llamar a Elizabeth y a tu padre-_respondió con dolor pero Damon apenas podía moverse pues no quería que nada malo le pasara a su madre, corrió lo más rápido y aviso a Elizabeth, después fue hacia el despacho de su padre._

-Padre-_dijo Damon-._

_Accidentalmente lo había interrumpido de una junta._

-Damon ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpirme?-_dijo Thomas muy enojado-._

-es una emergencia, madre, tendrá a mi hermano-_menciono con ternura y miedo a la vez-._

_El señor Salvatore no dudo ni un segundo y fue a su casa, para ver cómo estaba su esposa pues cuando iba a parir a Damon casi muere y temía perderla. Llegan a la casa y escucha los gritos de su mujer._

-Damon quédate aquí-_dijo Thomas-._

-pero padre quie…-_su padre lo interrumpe-._

-Es una orden Damon-.

_Lo dejo afuera de la casa para que no viera lo que pasaba, pasaron las horas y el pobre niño seguía esperando, sin ninguna respuesta solo veía a las criadas traer agua y toallas para su madre, y cuando trataba de preguntarles como estaba ella, no respondían. Solo seguían caminando rápidamente. En eso escucha el grito más fuerte de su madre, él se espantó mucho y luego oyó el llanto de un bebe supuso que su hermano ya había nacido se alegró mucho. Unos minutos más tarde sale una criada llorando se le acerca y dice…_

-Damon-_dijo Elizabeth con lágrimas a Damon no le gusto ver eso-_¿quieres conocer a tu hermanito?-_pregunto y al instante su cara de preocupación se volvió una sonrisa pero aun no entendía porque Elizabeth lloraba._

_Entra al cuarto de sus padres y ve una cuna, se acerca y ve por primera vez a su hermano, lo vio se parecía mucho a su madre._

-bienvenido hermano-_dice Damon-_te prometo que te cuidare.

_Voltea y no ve a su madre solo ve que su cama estaba manchada de sangre, empezó a asustarse cuando escucha la conversación de su padre con un doctor._

_-_lo siento señor Salvatore no sobrevivió al final del parto-_ve que su padre se enoja y llora él nunca había visto a su padre llorando no entendió nada hasta que vio una "cama" con un sabana sin que los adultos se dieran cuenta quito la sabana y ahí estaba su madre…_

-madre ya nació mi hermano-_le dijo pero no contestaba-_¿madre?-_la movió y nada-_tienes que despertar-_lo dijo con preocupación-_abre los ojos-_en eso llora desperadamente-_no no quiero que te vayas-_en eso momento lo comprendió todo después de que su hermano naciera su mama no pudo con el dolor-._

_En eso llega Elizabeth y lo jala para que no siguiera viendo el cuerpo inerte de su madre._

_Esa noche de septiembre fue muy triste para todos en el pueblo, después de que el sol saliera prepararon el funeral de la señora Salvatore, todas las criadas lloraban como bebes pues ellas querían y respetaban mucho a su ama, Thomas solo aguantaba las lágrimas para proteger su orgullo pero aun así le dolía demasiado esa perdida, el que más sufría era Damon pues su madre lo adoraba, el jamás supo que se siente no tener una madre, hasta ese día._

_Después de enterrarla pusieron una roca con su nombre que decía: __**aquí descansa en paz Amelia Salvatore amada esposa y madre.**_

_Damon entro a su casa sin querer hablar con nadie, entro a su habitación llorando de repente llegaron unos pensamientos que decían que su hermano era el culpable de la muerte de su madre._

_Mientras en un lugar en el universo…_

-ya es hora denle la sorpresa-_dijo un señor con toga-._

_En eso un par de señores tiraron unos polvos hacia la dirección de la residencia Salvatore._

_Damon seguía deprimido hasta que alguien le toco el hombro…_

-no te preocupes todo estará bien-_escucho la voz de una niña-._

_Él se espantó en cuanto la vio pues no escucho el sonido de la puerta al abrirse._

-¿Cómo entraste a mi habitación? ¿Quién eres?-_pregunto pero la pequeña solo sonreía y trataba de tranquilizarlo-._

-déjame ayudarte Damon-_dijo la pequeña-._

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? VETE DE AQUÍ NO QUIERO QUE NADIE ENTRE O ME HABLE-_grito-._

-se por lo que estás pasando vine aquí para ayudarte-.

-TU NO SABES NADA-.

-shhh no grites que puedes llamar la atención-_dijo sigilosamente-_si te digo quien soy ¿estarás tranquilo?-_pregunto-._

-si-_contesto Damon-._

-me llamo Marie y estoy para darte consejos sé que estas muy triste, comprendo tu dolor pero no por eso debes de culpar a tu hermanito-.

_No sabía cómo supo todo eso pero hizo una pequeña promesa y se tranquilizó._

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Yo no te vi en el funeral de ella…-_le dolía decirlo-._

-mira Damon sé que tu familia te da una educación muy estricta y que si no estuve en el funeral pero quiero ser tu amiga sé que me tienes miedo, pero, mi intención no es esa quiero que te sientas relajado y feliz yo te ayudare y consolare cuando estés en una situación mala-_las palabras de esa niña lo hizo sentirse relajado-_¿ya estas mejor?-_pregunto-._

-un poco gracias-"_esa niña es bonita" pensó era igual a él solo que con las facciones más delgadas y llevaba un vestido color rosa con morado-_me repites tu nombre-_pidió Damon-._

-me llamo Marie-_los 2 sonrieron-._

-¿de dónde eres?-.

-nací en el oeste de Virginia, mis padres me abandonaron cuando solo era una bebe-.

-oh, lo siento mucho-.

-no te preocupes, Damon necesito que no le dirás a nadie que estoy aquí-.

_Damon quedo con duda._

-¿Por qué no?-_pregunto-._

-es muy peligroso, te ves más tranquilo ahora que estoy contigo por favor-_le suplico mientras le agarraba las manos-._

-está bien guardare el secreto-_no sabía porque con ella tenía un sensación igual que cuando estaba con su madre, de tranquilidad y alegría-._

-nadie puede verte hablando solo…-.

-¿solo?-.

-tu solo puedes verme, pero los demás no porque son adultos y no comprenden la inocencia de los niños, cuando veas a alguien que se acerque actúa como si solo estuvieras jugando o leyendo un libro-_las palabras de la niña lo hicieron sentirse con seguridad y si tenía que hacer eso para que no se fuera… lo haría-._

-bien lo haré te lo prometo Marie-_dijo Damon con felicidad-._

-también hay que tener un lugar donde podamos conversar nosotros sin que nadie nos vea-.

-hay uno cerca de la cascada estaremos tranquilos-.

-bien, creo que es hora de que desayunes y recuerda mantente tranquilo y si los adultos te preguntan si estás bien tu actúa normal y no dirás nada de esto ¿de acuerdo?-.

-de acuerdo-_se levantó -_¿no vienes a desayunar?-.

-no gracias ya comí algo en el camino-.

-bien -.

_Se iba a salir de la habitación pero Marie lo detiene…_

-unas cosas más-_volteo -_ tendré que dormir contigo y me escucharas en todo momento-.

-está bien-_lo dijo con ternura-._

-ya baja a desayunar-.

_Desde ese momento Damon tenía una amiga en que confiar y se sentía feliz lo que él no sabía esque ella era una subcociente y la regla de los subconscientes es:__** no amar para no lastimar, prohibido enamorarte de tu persona que aconsejes el amor es algo que causa un mal, no está permitido y es IMPOSIBLE que eso pase.**_

_**El fin de este episodio, espero con ansias sus comentarios para ver si puedo continuarla en unos momentos subiré el 9° capítulo de la otra novela ¿vale? Espero que les guste pues esta historia fue antes de hacer el diario de Damon pero no estaba segura ¿Qué pasara? Bueno me tengo que ir y perdón si no actualizo pero tengo escuela y me tengo que aprender algo de algebra e historia y la verdad es aburrido y cansado, anyway no significa que dejare de escribir eh?**_

_**Nos vemos a la próxima sayoo (DOUBLERAINBOW)**_

_**Atte. Edna Somerhalder Jow Hemmings Schmidt**_

_**(Perdón si me pongo muchos apellidos pero Ian, Luke y Kendall, me vuelven loca me encantan esos hombres: 3 en cuanto Jow admiro y amo a malese jow la habrán visto como Annabelle)**_

_**Un saludo a kikaprin25 si estás viendo esto espero que también sigas esta historia.**_


End file.
